Extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) light, e.g., electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of around 50 nm or less (also sometimes referred to as soft x-rays), and including light at a wavelength of about 13 nm, can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates, e.g., silicon wafers.
Methods to produce EUV light include, but are not necessarily limited to, converting a material into a plasma state that has an element, e.g., xenon, lithium or tin, with an emission line in the EUV range. In one such method, often termed laser produced plasma (“LPP”) the required plasma can be produced by irradiating a target material, for example in the form of a droplet, stream or cluster of material, with a laser beam.
For this process, the plasma is typically produced in a sealed vessel, e.g., vacuum chamber, and monitored using various types of metrology equipment. In addition to generating EUV radiation, these plasma processes also typically generate undesirable by-products in the plasma chamber which can include out-of-band radiation, high energy ions and debris, e.g., atoms and/or clumps/microdroplets of the target material.
These plasma formation by-products can potentially heat, damage or reduce the operational efficiency of the various plasma chamber optical elements including, but not limited to, collector mirrors including multi-layer mirrors (MLM's) capable of EUV reflection at normal incidence and/or grazing incidence, the surfaces of metrology detectors, windows used to image the plasma formation process, and the laser input window. The heat, high energy ions and/or debris may be damaging to the optical elements in a number of ways, including coating them with materials which reduce light transmission, penetrating into them and, e.g., damaging structural integrity and/or optical properties, e.g., the ability of a mirror to reflect light at such short wavelengths, corroding or eroding them and/or diffusing into them. For some target materials, e.g., tin, it may be desirable to introduce an etchant, e.g., HBr into the plasma chamber to etch material, e.g. debris that has deposited on the optical elements. It is further contemplated that the affected surfaces of the elements may be heated to increase the reaction rate of the etchant.
As indicated above, one technique to produce EUV light involves irradiating a target material. In this regard, CO2 lasers, e.g., outputting light at 10.6 μm wavelength, may present certain advantages as a drive laser irradiating the target material in an LPP process. This may be especially true for certain target materials, e.g., materials containing tin. For example, one advantage may include the ability to produce a relatively high conversion efficiency between the drive laser input power and the output EUV power. Another advantage of CO2 drive lasers may include the ability of the relatively long wavelength light (for example, as compared to deep UV at 198 nm) to reflect from relatively rough surfaces such as a reflective optic that has been coated with tin debris. This property of 10.6 μm radiation may allow reflective mirrors to be employed near the plasma for, e.g., steering, focusing and/or adjusting the focal power of the drive laser beam. However, for 10.6 μm drive lasers, the window inputting the laser into the plasma chamber is typically made of ZnSe and coated with an anti-reflection coating. Unfortunately, these materials may be sensitive to certain etchants, e.g., bromides.
In addition to the challenges presented by plasma generated debris, it can be difficult to consistently and accurately hit a series of moving droplets with a pulsed laser beam. For example, some high-volume EUV light sources may call for the irradiation of droplets having a diameter of about 20-50 μm and moving at a velocity of about 50-100 m/s.
With the above in mind, Applicants disclose systems and methods for effectively delivering and focusing a laser beam to a selected location in an EUV light source.